Pony Paradise
by Hallow's Eve 88
Summary: Follow Techie, a changeling, as he and his friends go on all sorts of random adventures! Rated M for some smexy stuff and gore in later chapters. All characters are anthro.


A/N Yay! Another fanfic!

Techie: Wait, who are you?

Me: I'm the author.

Techie: Oh, ok.

Dark Shadow: Why do I have to be in this?

Me: Because I want to see you get beat up, you silly Froggy. ^-^

Dark Shadow: I'm a dragon... =_=

Me: Same thing. Anyways, Quick!

Quick Thunder: How did I get here?

Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Quick: Ok, fine! Jeez... Chris does not own My Little Pony.

Me: Oh, and by the way... It's an anthro story!

Everyone but me: NOOOOOOO!

PONY PARADISE

Adventure #1: Wing Disaster Master

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. Everyone was out and going about their daily business. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were fighting over which music was better, Wubs or Classical. Rainbow Dash and AppleJack were having another footrace to see who really was the fastest pony in Equestria. And a large green fireball was shooting towards the earth.

Techie tried to stay calm as his metal wings, made out of a golden outline and black plates, burned and let off huge amounts of smoke into the air. He didn't know what went wrong; He had checked all the possible flaws for the wings and fixed them, and had gone to try out his new wings for the first time. He had never tried flying with other models of wings before, so he had built himself a pair of mechanical wings he could use himself. Now here he was, spinning out of control at a four hundred meter drop (He was able to calculate the distance.) towards the ground. He looked back and grabbed a clip on the base of his wings, pulled it, and detached from his metal wings as the exploded. He sighed in relief and used his horn to create a large green bubble around himself and float gently down to the ground. He heard a sudden clapping sound and looked up to see his friend Quick Thunder, holding his golden royal guard helmet in one arm.

"Nice one, Techie. Plan on signing up for the WonderBolts someday?" he teased. Techie glared angrily and levitated a small rock up Quick's nose with his magic. Quick panicked and tried to get the rock out.

"Maybe I will, someday. Meanwhile, why don't you go watch your precious princess do her royal taxes?" Techie retorted angrily. Quick sneezed the rock out and threw a boomerang at Techie, the blade of it shimmering. The black and red striped pony jumped in the air and caught it with one hand and handed it back to Quick. Quick looked surprised.

"How did you do that? X-Ray goggles?" he asked and Techie shook his head.

"Slow Motion contacts." He explained as he showed Quick a pair of green contacts. Quick put them on and watched a bunch of birds fly by slowly. "Cool." Quick said, putting them in his pocket. Techie suddenly felt a pair of gentle but surprisingly strong arms wrap around him as a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Hi there, Techie!" Techie glowed green before disappearing and reappearing next too Quick to see, possibly the cutest mare in Ponyville...

Flandre. She was a crazy pony, no doubt, but still beautiful. Her red hair curled and hid one of her eyes, and she wore a bright red T-shirt and sports shorts. Her reddish-yellow fur seemed to glow in the afternoon light. She smile brightly and jumped on Techie again, planting a kiss on his cheek as his face glowed red and Quick desperately tried not to laugh.

"Flandre, stop! I already have a marefriend!" Techie protested, trying to push Flandre off of him. Flandre sighed and frowned.

"Techie, I've told you this already. Where I come from, kissing is a sign of gratitude as well as affection. You should know that by now." Techie nodded his apology. Flandre had come from somewhere else in Equestria. She had been kidnapped and lived in a basement for Celestia know how long. Quick laughed a little.

Flandre heard Quick laugh and her mane set on fire, her eyes burning in rage. Quick gave a panicked look at his wrist as if he were looking at a watch.

"Wow... Would you look at the time..." he mumbled before giving his wings a large flap as he started to soar into the air. Techie calmly reached out and grabbed Quick's tail, pulling him back towards the ground. Techie then walked up to Flandre and cupped her face in his hands. Flandre blushed as Techie leaned in closer to her, so close they were almost touching... Then, Flandre burst into green flame, to be replaced by a smaller black pony with moth-eaten arms and legs. The pony let out a small yelp. Techie screamed as the smaller blue haired mare hugged him tightly. She smiled shyly and pushes her curly shoulder-length hair away from her eyes.

"Your majesty... You could always come back, you know... All the other changelings miss you..." She said in a quiet voice and leaned closer into him, blushing brighter the closer she got. Suddenly, a golden helmet flew through the air, hitting the changeling in the face as she yelped again and Techie glowed, and teleporting away next to Quick before running back towards Ponyville.

"Wow, Techie, I didn't know you had fanmares!" Quick teased as Techie blushed angrily. "Shut up, Quick."

A/N: Welp! My first chapter! And my first fanfic too! ^^

Dark Shadow: You sucked at that.

Me: ;-; Well, fine... Anyways, read and review! And no flames, please!


End file.
